(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a blade-outer-air-seal (BOAS) and to a BOAS manufactured thereby.
(2) Prior Art
As of today, the enabling technology for cooling microcircuits relies upon, and is implemented by, refractory metal cores in a double wall design. The refractory metal cores have an elevated melting temperature, making it desirable for processing during investment casting before being leached out and forming the intricate microcircuit passageways within the blade wall (hence the term double wall design).
One of the difficulties in forming cooling microcircuits in this fashion is the lack of an easy way to access the microcircuits for inspection.